xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Joachim Mizrahi
Dr. Joachim Mizrahi, ex-husband to Juli Mizrahi and father of Sakura Mizrahi and MOMO Mizrahi, died in T.C. 4753, the year the Miltian Conflict occurred, having plummeted to his death by a mysterious explosion from the top of Labyrinthos. Personality According to the Enneagram personality classification, Joachim is classified as a type 5 with Kevin Winnicot and Wilhelm (innovative / analytic / extremist / convention breaker). This type cannot turn their eyes away from a target that to them is a menace. His daughter's illness, and the Gnosis as a symbol of death. Joachim concentrated deeply on those sorts of threats that could destroy his world. This type has the ability to observe objectively while being obsessed. That is to say, while getting into the target of observation, they have an eye that can calmly analyze. Because of this, even in the middle of a situation that other people would only be able to perceive as chaos, they are able to discover the relationships of various phenomena. The basic research on Gnosis along with the design and development of the hundred series observational system, the basic research on the Zohar along with the production of the emulators, and the development of many nanomachines. He made an inquiry into the way in which the world came about from the position of physics and neurophysiology and established the Cerebral Sciences Research Center. He was a genius who constructed a means for talking about the world based on a new system of knowledge. Biography Joachim Mizrahi was born on planet Michtam. At some point in time, he met Juli Niwashiro and had Sakura in 4741. They had quite the age difference of around 20 years. Unfortunately, Sakura had a mysterious disease described as "hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N." Presumably in the mid-late 4740s, on Michtam, he founded the Mizrahi Neuroscience Institute (or Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center). It was a unique institute which combined neuroscience with phenomenology. He founded it in order to cure Sakura from her illness. At this time, it was sponsored and funded by Vector Industries, not Hyams Group. The Galaxy Federation benefited greatly from his contributions, as his numerous research findings played a large part in the Federation's growth. It was also a division of the Federation's Zohar Research Organization. Regarding the Zohar, he was also involved with researching the Zohar in the Isolated Research Facility, located in the city of Archon under the Archon Cathedral. In 4747, his home planet Michtam was destroyed by the Gnosis due to experimentation on the Zohar. He probably survived because he wasn't on the planet at the time of the Gnosis assault. The MNI/MCSRC was transferred from Michtam to Miltia. MNI/MCSRC, however, became the U-TIC Organization. Being of the People of Zohar himself, Joachim established the U-TIC Organization in secret from the Federation government with the aid of the former government (Ormus), and proceeded with connection experiments involving the Zohar and its control system, U-DO (it is said parliamentary manipulation by then-chairman Wilhelm was behind the Federation overlooking the development of U-TIC). The Song of Nephilim was born as a byproduct of that research. U-TIC would eventually become a terrorist group after Joachim's corrupted colleagues, such as Sellers, would eventually twist its purpose. Research A scientist known for his revolutionary work in the field of Realian technology and Zohar research, he was an advocate of the 100-Series Observational Unit Realians, and essentially MOMO Mizrahi's father. He also created Febronia, Cecily and Cathe, and the Kirschwassers. Working obsessively at the U-TIC Organization’s underground headquarters, Labyrinthos, Joachim pursued personal research objectives while simultaneously advancing U-TIC's agenda. Joachim researched: *D.S.S.S. (Double Slot Sensory System), a long-range sensory array *The 100-Series Realian system *The development of high-efficiency nanomachines *Written works on Realian technology *Fundamental research concerning the Gnosis phenomenon From the CSRC to the Miltian Conflict, Joachim created the following: * 12 Zohar Emulators, each corresponding to a Vessel of Anima, designed to reproduce the original Zohar's energy (Tangentially, Sellers builds a 13th, inferior emulator with the research he steals called "Marienkind".) * A Lemegeton program, reconstructed from fragments of Grimoire Verum's program Vector recovered * The Song of Nephilim, a space station equipped with a tuning fork to amplify Lemegeton’s wave energy * Four transgenic-type Realians—variants possessing both human and synthetic organs: Febronia, Cecilia (Cecily), Catherine (Cathe), and Almadel * The Hilbert Effect, a wave energy capable of bringing the Gnosis into the Real-Number Domain of the Lower Domain * Proto Omega, one of the relics of God and a powerful weapon * Proto Merkabah, the space station where Joachim researched Realians and created MOMO. The Song of Nephilim and Proto Omega may dock there, creating a weaponized mobile fortress. Joachim performed experiments with the Vessels of Anima and the original Zohar adapted from Grimoire's experiment. Instead of Nephilim, Joachim used patients from the Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility at Labyrinthos such as Aoi Uzuki. Ostensibly a hospital, the ANTF was in fact is a deception U-TIC maintained to collect test subjects who shard a latent affinity with U-DO, a characteristic common of descendants from the original Immigrant Fleet. Joachim was apparently using the data he obtained from studying the Zohar to convert U-TIC into a military organization, however, he never actually told the Federation government. Joachim and U-TIC also received funding from Hyams Group. Joachim discovered Realians may be used instead of humans—advantageous because they're immune to the impacts of the fear direct contact with U-DO induces. Transgenic-type Realians are particularly well suited to the job. Following experiments with Almadel and Febronia, Joachim built the U-DO System to permanently connect Cecily and Cathe to the original Zohar or a Zohar emulator. With it and the reconstructed Lemegeton program, Joachim successfully activated an emulator. Kevin Winnicot worked as Joachim's research assistant while attending Bormeo University. Secretly, Kevin was also supporting Ormus via Wilhelm. Devastated by the loss of Sakura in the 4750s, Joachim shifted his research from discovering a cure for Sakura's illness to resurrecting Sakura's consciousness into a Realian body. During the course of this research, Joachim realized his plan to resurrect Sakura could apply to all consciousnesses of rejection. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, after the Gnosis were summoned, Joachim had to make a vital decision in order to prevent the worst-case scenario. He knew he had to somehow isolate the Zohar, U-DO, and all of Miltia, and seal their power in a place where no one could touch it. Joachim forced the Song of Nephilim into overload. He cut the connection between Miltia and its surroundings and the U.M.N. in order to contain the expansion of the sudden Gnosis phenomenon and the Zohar, the cause of the conflict, to Miltian space. Joachim decided to save the universe, even if it meant destroying the planet. Joachim shot Sellers in each leg, crippling him. Joachim plummeted to his death by a mysterious explosion from the top of Labyrinthos after quoting Revelation 20 from the Bible. Aftermath Unfortunately, despite his efforts, the Gnosis spread to the rest of the galaxy. Despite his many achievements, many figures deem him as a lunatic madman who lost his humanity by immersing himself in science. Many believe Joachim initiated the Miltian Conflict, the arrival of the Gnosis, and the disappearance of Miltia into the Abyss, which were only half-truths which didn't tell his side of the story. Some believe that Mizrahi also attempted to "destroy the Federation", despite there being no evidence of this. However, Joachim was framed by Ormus for the events. Both his innocence and the truth behind the Miltian Conflict are archived in the Y-Data, which he sealed away in MOMO. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Joachim is first mentioned by Juli in a conversation with Ziggy. She reveals he is the founder of U-TIC was, he advocated the creation of the 100-Series Observational Unit (MOMO), and he is her ex-husband. He is mentioned again by Gaignun Kukai Jr. on the Durandal. Jr. says he was unable to bear his curiosity and invited the Gnosis into the world, opening Pandora's Box and unleashing the Gnosis upon the galaxy. Now, humanity is paying for his ambition. Joachim's spirit, memory or ghost appears to MOMO in the Encephalon, preaching on the top of Labyrinthos about Revelation 20 from the Bible, "Hallelujah! And the sea gave up the dead which were in it, and death and Hell delivered up the dead which were in them: and they were judged, every man according to their works! And death and Hell were cast. They were cast into the lake of fire! And with it came about the second death! And whosoever was not found written in the Book of Life... was cast into the lake of eternal fire! Rejoice, all ye! The time for feasting has come!" An explosion occurs and he falls to his "death" again, causing MOMO to cry in sorrow. Later, MOMO believes she sees Joachim during the evacuation of the Kukai Foundation. It is unclear if this really was Joachim or an illusion. She is kidnapped by Albedo Piazzolla and brought to the Song of Nephilim. There, MOMO encounters a Kirschwasser and is able to see her memories of Joachim. Joachim appears when Albedo attempts to access the Y-Data in MOMO. He says, "This is the extent of my power... Nobody can stop the events that are about to unfold. All I can do is delay the inevitable for just a while longer. But at the least, I can entrust this to you... The events are starting to come together. Soon, you will meet them… So, until then..." Xenosaga: The Animation In episode 10, Joachim appears with Kirsch in a flashback. He tells an unborn sleeping MOMO in a test tube that if she does good deeds, she can be human, as well as his Sakura. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Joachim returns in Episode III as a fairly prominent background character in Labyrinthos, interacting with Kevin, his lab assistant. Like Andrew Cherenkov, he also appears to Shion Uzuki on the "Beach of Nothingness" in one of his appearances after the Voyager battle. He compares relationships to waves, and asks Shion if she loves her father. When Shion asks Joachim about his relationship with her father, he suddenly turns defensive, claiming such information is useless to her. He then says "That man's words are merely shackles - he is a man possessed by his own narrow-minded ego and brings suffering to all those he comes into contact with." It's unknown if Joachim is referring to Suou, Kevin, or someone else. He orders Shion to be true to her feelings, and the two see Mary Magdalene. MOMO meets Joachim Mizrahi during a trek in Labyrinthos, and gains some closure on her father. When Labyrinthos is attacked by Gnosis during the Miltian Conflict, Joachim preaches and falls to his death. Etymology His name, like many other things in the Xenosaga series, is a reference to Judeo-Christian mythos. His first name corresponds to the name of Saint Joachim (which translates as "he who is established by God") and the Jewish king Jehoiakim. In the Catholic canon Joachim is the grandfather of Jesus. Jehoiakim, the Jewish king, was thrown over the top wall of Jerusalem to prove to the attacking army he was dead; Joachim the scientist was thrown from the top of a building for similar reasons. His last name is an allusion to the Mizrahi Jews. Quotes * "Don't you think waves resemble the relationships between people? They ebb and flow, as if feeling the distance between them, and repeat that process eternally. Young lady, do you love your father? Parents and children, too, could be said to be like waves." * "Words can completely change their meaning depending on the mind of the listener. They can change into good ones or into bad. Some words cannot be conveyed. What one thinks is good will not always lead to good results. You're a scientist, too. Then you should understand." * "That man's words are merely shackles. He is a man possessed by his own narrow-minded ego. He brings suffering to all those he comes into contact with. I don't want to see your sad face." * "I promised Sakura. I would make a world in which all wills that have yet to be born can live in happiness. I want you to live in a world like that, too. That is my wish." * "Don't do anything you don't want to. Be true to your feelings. Do that, and she will answer your call." * "I must save the universe, even if it means destroying this planet." * "Watch closely. This is how I take my responsibility!" * "MOMO-- I made a conscious decision... to sacrifice this planet and its inhabitants to you. My sins will certainly never be forgiven. But if it means you will be born into a peaceful world, then so be it. I will gladly throw myself into the fires of Hell." * "Hallelujah! And the sea gave up the dead which were in it, and death and Hell delivered up the dead that were in them: and they were judged, every man according to their works! And death and Hell were cast. They were cast into the lake of fire! And with it came about the second death! And whosoever not found in Book of Life... was cast into the lake of eternal fire!" * "Sakura, I doubt I will go where you are. You will probably admonish me for that which I have done. Who's there? Juli, I'm sorry. Please, take care of MOMO. Please, take care of our child!" Trivia * Both Juli's and Joachim's names begin with Y-sounds, and are pronounced "Yuli" and "Yoachim". Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht JoachimArt.png|Concept art. MOMOtube.png|Joachim Mizrahi looking at MOMO. Joachim.jpg|Joachim Mizrahi in a Y-Data recording. Xenosaga: The Animation KirschJo2.png|Kirsch listening to Joachim. KirschJoachim.png|Kirsch listening to Joachim. JoachimAnime.png|Joachim looking at MOMO. JoachimAnime2.png|Joachim looking at MOMO. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra C3joachim01.png|Joachim disheveled. ShionMizrahi.gif|Shion and Joachim see Mary Magdalene on the Beach of Nothingness. ShiJo.png|Shion and Joachim see Mary Magdalene on the Beach of Nothingness. MOMOandJo.png|MOMO meets her father for the first time. 311.png|Joachim on Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. 312.png|Joachim on Labyrinthos during the Miltian Conflict. MizrahiFalls.gif|Joachim thinking of Juli and MOMO as he falls to his death. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:U-TIC members Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Old Miltia residents